


Pyre

by Draconismin



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Attempt at Humor, DCMK - Freeform, Dorks, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for them, normal meet up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconismin/pseuds/Draconismin
Summary: The detectives got used to corpses that sometimes they forgot there were those who didn’t.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t something you usually forgot. Not with the ear-shattering scream that alerted them in the first place, or the whispering voices of the witnesses or bystanders. Death had never been a trivial matter. But then, they were too used to be surrounded by police and people that were anything but average that they stopped paying attention for that sort of thing.

Much to Conan’s dismay, his little friends also had seen a fair share of immoral acts, made them matured too much for his liking when he saw the children wander the crime scene looking for proofs.

The three detectives were used to have people around, those who didn't bat an eye at the violent sight of blood, those who, unfortunately, got used to it. Granted, corpses attracted a lot of attention from the crowd. The police was around all the time, busy themselves with collecting evidences and protecting the crime scene from curious bystanders while the witnesses tried to be proved themselves innocent and ended up causing a scene.

So when the accident happened one day, against their better judgement, no one did see it coming.

* * *

When Hattori met Kuroba face to face, it only took seconds after the male's beaming introduction before his brain deducted it out and pointed an accusing finger at the magician. With a loud and furious “Youuuu!!” that made all of them startled, both Kuroba and Heiji heated up like ripen tomatoes, causing the amused smiles appearing on Hakuba and Conan. No one in their group had quite forgotten about Kid’s tiny mishap with the poor Osaka detective. Though while Kuroba’s lips twisted into a sheepish smile, Heiji was fuming.

“Ya bastard!! It was my first time!!”

The magician avoided Heiji’s scorching gaze with a yelp. What kind of misleading outburst was that?!

“How was I supposed to know?! And **you**'re the one who made a move on me!!”

True. It was supposed to be Heiji’s first kiss, the heist seemed a bit inappropriate for his confession. But Heiji had been riled up by his best friend’s love confession to Ran, in his carefully-chosen location no least, and had mustered enough courage to shallow his pride and spit his feeling out to voice words for his childhood friend. The vocal way. It doesn’t help that Kazuha was outrageous teasing him that day. Figured it was just Kid’s persona.

A blush crawled on Heiji’s tan cheeks, remembering about pinning Kazuha to the wall and whispering his heartfelt sentences. He fell heads over heels with her reaction all over again. His heart beating at a vivid pace when seeing Kazuha’s confused face and wide eyes in a cute way when he leaned in to kiss her. She didn’t try to reject him, he would have stopped if she did, but receiving a feeble protest instead that he attributed it for girl being shy, too caught in his own bashfulness to notice the flickering of panic in her eyes that was out of character for Kazuha.

That was why he was tempted with plotting Kudou’s murder when the kid, alongside with Ran, dashed in and interrupted his confession.

....

He was eternal grateful for Kudou afterwards, all the ridiculous things he did in the name of love registering forever in his shameful and humiliated heart, much to his horror.

“I was makin' a move on Kazuha! Ya ruined my moment!”

“Well excuse me then!!” Kuroba huffed. It was his heist.

Hakuba and Conan snickered, earning a glare from both of them, but decided to step in at last so as to not drawing anymore attention to their group. Three good-looking guys and an adorable child did not bode well for blending in the park.

"Pardon me" Hakuba pulled Kuroba back with a gentle hold on his lower arm, catching the magician off guard as he dazedly followed. Heiji sputtered when Hakuba planted a chaste kiss on Kuroba.

_Oh_

Wait, don't tell me he's aware that I tried to kiss his b--

And before Heiji could calculate the possibility this meetup just being Hakuba's plot to murder him (he wouldn't push it past the bastard), Conan tugged Heiji’s clothes, rolling his eyes.

“Come on. We gonna be late for lunch”

* * *

“You and him, why?” Hattori’s curious question had Conan piped up from his dish with interest. But while Hattori looked at Kuroba when he stated the question, Conan stared at Hakuba instead.

“Hey!!” Kuroba protested when he spotted Conan’s stare “What’s wrong with dating me?”

The kid just stared back like he was a idiot, which, somehow, answered his question

"Hey!"

Hakuba just smiled and sipped his wine, executing the perfect etiquette that one could expect from a gentleman.

“I adore his youthful insouciance.” The suave British voice and the sheer cheesiness made the three of them cringed like the blond just recited something from cheap romance novel, or fiction, a badly-written one. “Thus against my heart's desire, he managed to make it skip a beat"

More like dozens. How come one could keep a healthy blood pressure when seeing their person of interest jumped down buildings and indulged in a one-sided chasing with the police and detectives? 

"And his smile” There was a feign thoughtful pause "always moonlit"

“Arghhh! Stop it!” Kuroba covered his face as it turned scarlet, cringe at the soapy sentences. How could the bastard manage to sprout nonsense words with such a straight face? He didn't miss that. He definitely didn't miss that meaning.

"It is true. You fascinate me"

Hakuba was a stuck-up person, enough said. Watching the blond acting all high and mighty, there was a time he used to pity that bastard's future girlfriend. Considering if somebody willing to put up with that arrogant attitude

....

Somehow, even though he did nothing wrong (that he'd willing to admit), karma came back and bit him.

For the thief, Hakuba turned out to be quite the affectionate person if you got pass the sarcastic personality. And passing any security wall was Kid's strong point. Unfortunately, in this case.

Hakuba was the epitome of boyfriend material that the girls in Ekoda high school dreamed to get, much to Kuroba’s dismay. Yes! He was talking about candlelit dinners, bouquets of roses and warm baths. And then acting all confused and dejected when Kuroba protested with embarrassment.

Usually it should have been his doing. How come the blond couldn't just remained snobbish?

Thus, he didn't fret the British detective to be.. a tactile person. Kaito had tensed up every time Hakuba brushed over his skin. Considering his night job, he had a rightful reason to fear touch. Being grabbed was just so near equivalent to being caught, which was just too alarming.

Being an observant bastard, Hakuba noticed his visible rigid and avoidant state right away with a knowing glint on his eyes. And being an observant bastard, he made sure to increase the frequency of the actions as much as possible.

At this point, Kuroba started to suspect the touch-starved tendencies hadn't been the constant reassurance of Hakuba for himself and just likely be the bastard toying with him. Kuroba wanted to curl into a hole and die because of the embarrassment whenever the blond uttered those heart-melting words, bidding his mournful farewell to his composed Pokerface.

To make the matter worse, everybody liked this new side of the detective. His mother was no doubt charmed by Hakuba's hopeless romantic act, Nakamori-san tilted his head back and laughed, having something to use as leverage to the brat detective (somehow Hakuba went along), Aoko was delighted, giggled when he told her all the (shuddered) things Hakuba did, even Hakuba's baaya thanked him for straying the blond away from becoming a workaholic machine that she feared.

It seemed that everyone think that Kaito had Hakuba wrapped around his fingers. Yet somehow he couldn’t help but feeling like sheep caught by a wolf.

Meanwhile, Hakuba cast a smug smile at the defeated group. Figured his doting speech would be the one K.O them. He had no qualms using words to get what he wanted, like making the magician groaned and squirmed with uneasiness. It was more interesting than arguing back and forth anyway, and also yielded better results. He admitted that the rose bouquet first time was just for Kuroba to have a taste of his own medicine when Kid teased him to no end the heist before, but seeing the boy's cheeks turned blossoming pink, and all the girls in the class went awe in jealous, he just figured why not go all the way?

He really glad he did.

"Eww. That guy's smitten" Hattori made a face before he turned to Kuroba "How about ya?"

“Well, as you see, he's a pain in the butt. But he is my pain in the butt” Kuroba snorted, but answered nevertheless. Not that Hakuba needed his ego stroked anymore. But Kid was possessive as he was childish. He was his.

Hakuba’s baaya took pity on him one day and pulled him over. She told him about Hakuba’s introverted personality at a child caused him trouble in making friends. So she usually bought books for him to entertain himself, asides from those mystery and science books stacked on bookshelves. Fifteen minutes of explanation passed and Kuroba figured out in horror Hakuba devoured dozens of romance literature, even Twilight.

_Oh no, I’m in love with an unabashed nerd._

“When you say he is your pain in the butt. Do you mean it literally or—”

“Hattori!” This time it was Conan’s turn to be horrified

* * *

They groaned when horrified sound bombarded their ears. Could the murderers at least have a sense to choose weekdays to commit their crimes? It was fuckin' Sunday. Detectives and police officers needed rest.

Yet three detectives were on their feet, running to the source of the high-pitched noise in one instant, while the magician stayed behind to pay for their meals with an apologetic smile on his face to the dazed waiter.

So much for the hanging out with the detectives. They was bound to be interrupted. Actually, they were asking for it, having the four of them to gather... Kuroba sighed.

It was Hakuba's fault. Since the last few weeks, the blond had insisted on the meeting, confident that Conan and Hattori wouldn't reveal the thief's identity outside of the heists.

According to Hakubastard, Kuroba needed to spend time with someone else for a change, someone that challenged him mentally.

_“Had I ever steered you wrong?”_

_“Do chasing me to the corners and rig my escaping route count?_

_“No”_

_“Bugger”_

According to himself, hanging out with three detectives that still tried to catch him was a bit much and Kid's sanity was still a topic that up for debate nowadays. But he enjoyed their presence, so why not?

He should have know better.

Kuroba wasn't a fan of murder case. Truth be told, nobody was a fan of such grotesque act. But he had occasional run in with them, what with being close to the three talented detectives always promised your chance to encounter one to be heightened. Still, he just.. Well, he hate them like a normal person, right? Nobody in the right mind was comfortable around them.

* * *

Someone was murdered. That was obvious when they set their sight on the burnt cadaver. The thick smell of gasoline lingered in the surrounding air in the enclosed space. Conan and Heiji dashed to the corpse while Hakuba studied the door frame and the witness.

The poor woman was scared to death, her key still attached on the door knob. The female janitor had surprised to find the park toilet locked when she went over to clean it. Thus she unlocked the door and found a newly burned body in sitting position on the ground.

Discovery explained. Now the victim’s identity..

“Father!"

A girl in her twenty ran pass them, sobbing as she hugged the burnt corpse.

Checked. 

They treated it indifferent with their usual professionalism, getting better with each passing cases. Calling the police, studying their surrounding environment, calming the victim's family member, analyzing the cadaver, calculating the time of death and rounding up potential murder suspects. Although, when there wasn’t one, but three detectives with high ego to boost, competition was bound to happen. The progress processing much faster as they laid out their deductions after deductions, wanting to outsmart the others. At this point, Heiji was optimistic that they would solve the case before the police came.

“Sorry, I can’t push through the crowd-” The suffering sigh made Heiji stopped in his track, since when the infamous thief couldn’t pass groups of people. If somebody knew how to be from point A to point B in the quickest time, it would be Kaitou Kid. Hell, his life depended on this ability.

Out of his corner, he could feel the British and Kudou’s questioning looks when Kuroba appeared. His cheerful smile dwindling as there was a murder going on, yet one look on the corpse and he blanched.

The magician stood still instead of approaching them, attempting his best to be calm and not be a disturbance. The fright in his eyes, pale skin and trembling fingers betrayed him as he grinned

"Tough case you got here, detectives. I will wait outside"

He bolted, his swiftness confirming their former suspicion as he disappeared through the crowd in haste,. If the thief had been reluctant to show up, then just now he had managed to scramble and fled away.

Normally that suspicious behavior worth a chase from him, but seeing that Kaito had the perfect alibi, Heiji passed it as just Kaito being scared 

Well

Heiji opened his mouth, intending to crack some jokes towards Hakuba about his boyfriend’s inability to stand murder case, only to be silent at how concerned the blond became. Hakuba frowned, before the caramel eyes widening in realization, remembering the old newspaper that he dug out when he researched about Kuroba to find proof ages ago.

“His father died on stage _in a fire_”

Conan and Heiji tensed up and looked back at the burnt, tied corpse. Realization dawned on them. Before Hakuba could stand up and run after him, Heiji rushed out the door, shouting back just in time for the police cars to arrive.

“I’ll find him. Take care of the case, will ya? The ceilin'!”

It made Hakuba and Conan speechless. They didn't expect the stubborn detective to stop solving the case and check on Kuroba. Shamed to tell, they didn't expect him to treat it seriously either. It was understandable if it was Conan who had a problem, since the Hattori had always been overprotective of his little friend, but Kuroba was someone he had just met for a few hour and a criminal to boost. That didn't stop Hakuba from giving him a smile to express his gratitude, knowing that Hattori couldn't see it, while Conan looked at his hot-head friend with a newfound perspective.

"He changed, didn't he?"

Conan had a fond look on his face, his eyes seemed far too wise for a seven-year-old child.

"We all did." All for the better, he hoped.

Now, save the cheesy talk for later, they had a culprit to catch. Fast.

"Nice to meet you, inspector Megure"

"You guys again"


	2. Chapter 2

Hattori Heiji crouched down to take a breath. Damn. That Kuroba sure had speed, he admitted. Well, dude was Kid after all. But who was he? He wasn’t the type of person who gave up easily. There were too many people here since it was the weekend though. He made a run for it when he spotted Kuroba’s blue sweater, only to left out a string of swear words when the figure vanished. Various bystanders gave him side-eye and scooted their children away from him. The tanned male paid them no mind, purely focusing on locating Kuroba.

But he couldn’t be getting far. Heiji’s thought raced as he scanned around. There were no corners nearby, he had been right behind the thief. How could he-?

It was at that moment that Heiji made a wild guess and looked up, and almost sigh out in relief. Kuroba was sitting on some branches on the nearby tree, curling up on himself in order to make himself as small as possible.

“Oi!! Kuroba!!” 

There was, as expected, no answer from the distracted male. 

“Come down here. Don’t make me come to get ya!” Hattori warned, which Kuroba retorted with a stubborn “Make me”

* * *

He screwed up.

He didn't make a very good impression as his civilian self did he? He ran away. He - the famous Phantom Thief, the sexy and mysterious Magician under the Moonlight, the most coolest student ever - just turned tail and ran away like a coward. He lost his cool because of a dead body, in front of the three detectives that he respected, who solved murder cases and dealing with corpses on regular basis

It was embarrassing.

Nonetheless, his fingers were shaking and his legs trembled, despite his efforts. The burnt image kept appearing over and over in his mind.

He could have done something. At that time. Anything. What if things were different and Oyaji still..?

Calm down Kaito. He reminded himself, forced himself to breath evenly. Pokerface, remember? 

But dad... he.. gosh. He was pathetic. It was years ago, he couldn't keep behaving childish like this. He was brave for his mother back then, he certainly didn't want to cry now, at all places. And in the presence of detectives. 

He was.. useless. They were trying so much. Solving crimes and actively saving others' lives. What did he do besides just playing around? He couldn't even find the stupid gem, let alone revenge for his dad.

“Oi!! Kuroba!!” 

A loud shouting made him glanced down in surprise. Under him, tantei-han cupped his hands over his mouth, gathering the attention of the bystanders.

“Come down here. Don’t make me come to get ya!”

The detective's voice was laced with irritation, and he probably be made fun of. So he just replied back, making no move to heed the request.

"Make me"

In hindsight, he should know better to challenge tantei-han.

The branches rattled as Heiji grabbed them in order to pull himself up. Slowly but surely, the Osaka detective made way to him and sat next to his side.

“Why are ya up here?”

“Why are you up here?” He asked back. It wasn't like they were close or something. He figured the other might even hold grudge with him for the last heist.

“Sorry for your..loss” Heiji winced, that came out awkward

“Hakuba told you isn’t it?” Kuroba left out a suffering laugh. He didn’t need to ask how they knew that; he never told Hakuba about his past. “Detectives are creepy”

"Not detectives" Heiji corrected "That guy is creepy. He being a detective just gives him er, ability to be creepier"

"Well, I'm alright now. So you can go back to the case" Kuroba shook his head "The victim might be burned in another place though. The burn spread too evenly in that moist environment"

“Hey hey. Look at me” Hattori said, not a slightest distracted by Kuroba’s observation and he complied. "You're obviously not alright. Don't use that poor excuse on me"

"You don't _know_ me. You don’t know what I might do"

"Maybe not, but I've been around Kudou" The tanned male pointed out "If Kudou trusted ya, then I trust ya"

“I’m a criminal” He snarled despite himself “I lied and manipulated. You can’t trust me”

He was already on thin ice, just what separated him from those other criminals, from Snake? He was a thief. He stole. He caused havoc. He ruined police equipment and security system.

What if something happened and he was forced to pull the trigger? What if they cornered him and he had no other options than taking them down?

He didn’t kill. But that wasn’t because he was good-hearted or anything. It was just for his sake of mind. He had enough nightmares without adding corpses to the picture.

_Oh yeah_

Nightmare.

“I’m not different than them”

He didn’t. He was just the same as those who.. harmed his father. He couldn’t save Nightmare.

He killed a father. He let Jack Connery’s son witnessed his father’s death.

He wasn’t different from them.

"Idiocy doesn't suit ya." The detective grabbed his wrist, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Shockingly enough."

"What are you-"

"Listen to me, Kid. I only say this once so ya better listen carefully" Kuroba flinched as the mention of his alter ego's name, but Hattori kept his hand firm on the other's wrist "You will never, ever become like them"

"Ya returned the stolen gems. Ya protected Kudou. Ya saved people. Hell, ya even tolerated that blond bastard" Kuroba's lips twitched upward as the mention of his boyfriend, though Hattori kept a straight face "Didn't know what ya looking for or why. But if that makes KID willing to risk your life waltzing in front of the police, then it’s worth it. One day we will catch you fair and square, until that, just be that same annoying cheeky thief. I think ya shouldn't kill anybody anyway"

“Yes yes, I know. If I commit a murder, karma will come after me-” Kaito raised his hands in defeat. All those 'the truth will prevail' thingy

“No, forget that." Hattori injected, showing his fist in front of Kaito. His eyes gleamed with determination "If you do that, I will be the one coming after you. Karma won’t even get a chance.”

There was a moment of silence, before the thief broke down in a fit of giggle. "Thank you" 

“You’re a great friend that tantei-kun is lucky to have” Kuroba’s sincere compliment was fleeting as he switched into a mischievous familiar voice of Kazuha “Also a great lover for your childhood friend”

“Ya ain’t half bad” Hattori would have punched the thief for impersonating Kazuha again, but deflated since the other’s mood was improving, at least.

“Oi, can you say something with that voice?” A tint of redness started to appear on his cheeks

Kaito’s smile grew wider

* * *

"Where are they?" Conan searched around impatiently. It took quite awhile, but the case finally closed. It turned out the murderer didn't really want to be caught. Shocking. So the killer ended up making a scene, which officer Sato easily took care of. Inspector Meguri thanked them as the officers leaded the culprit into the police car.

"I haven't seen him that terrified. What if something happens?" Hakuba shook his head, still running behind the child. His eyes filled with worry. 

“He’ll be fine. He is Kaitou Kid after all” Conan dismissed it, though his tone held fondness. If anyone was quickly back on his feet, it was surely Kid. He was resilient and stubborn like that.

“Oh Heiji~ You’re the best detective in the world~ I like you~”

“Wha-? This voice?”

That’s when Hakuba and Conan found them on the same tree, as Kuroba praised the tan detective with Kazuha’s cheerful voice and said Hattori wiped his nose in triumph 

“More than Kudou?”

“More than him~ You’re the best detective ever~”

“Ehem”

“Sh-”

“Ack!”

* * *

“Mommy, why do two onii-san over there have to kneel in front of that boy?”

“Shh, don’t look at them honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished T_T I hope it turns out well.
> 
> This fic kinda a filler while I'm working on Pandora and Gratifying (and maybe ideas for new DCMK fanfics)


End file.
